Miraculous: Warden
by HopeLiterature
Summary: In the middle of the daily akuma attack, Cat Noir is saved by an anonymous motorcyclist. In return for this help, the stranger asks Ladybug to return a Miraculous. Before Ladybug can ask, the stranger disappears. She must find out who Cat Noir's rescuer is and just why they gave up the Miraculous before whatever is after them finds its way to Paris.
1. Chapter 1

1\. The Return

Ladybug and Cat Noir were running on fumes. The latest victim of Hawkmoth's akumas was seemingly tireless, and adept at battle.

A giant, towering above the city, felt next to nothing of their attacks. Ladybug had no idea where the akuma might be, and Cat Noir was making more puns than plans. It was all fun and games until a solid hit left him without his beloved baton.

He fell to the cobblestone streets, landing sorely on his tailed backside with just enough time to see the large foot looming over him.

Cat Noir barely had time to think before he was hooked under his arms and pulled onto a roaring motorcycle. He clung to the leather jacket, nearly smacking his forehead on the back of his savior's helmet with his efforts to stay on the noisy thing. He chanced a glance behind him, seeing the giant following in their tracks. His Lady was running along the rooftops to keep up.

"Cat Noir!" she yelled.

Cat waved, smiling widely.

Hid mind clicked into gear: he needed to find his baton. Ladybug would have a plan by now, having used her Lucky Charm just before his fall. They needed to regroup, and he could thank the nameless citizen later.

A glint of silver caught his eye and he pointed, "There! The alley!"

The loud motorcycle took a hard right, weaving through abandoned cars expertly. Cat Noir leaned as they approached it, and the motorcycle tipped, taking the alleyway to escape the giant. Cat Noir snatched up his weapon and clung back to the driver, looking back over his shoulder. Ladybug was springing into action, and he knew just what she was going to do.

"Turn around!" Cat Noir yelled. "Get me right under him!"

"Are you crazy?" the driver's voice was almost indistinguishable over the engine.

"I have a plan," Cat Noir assured.

"I hope you know what you're doing," the muffled voice muttered.

The motorcyclist hit the brake and skidded the bike around, balancing on a single clunky black boot. Cat Noir clung to them as they twisted the throttle back. The back tire squealed and shot the bike forward, speeding toward the giant with the front tire off the ground. Cat Noir bided his time, and when the front tire hit the street, he stood carefully on the seat. His clawed hand gripped the leather jacket, and his pupils narrowed with focus.

Above them, Ladybug had tied the giant's limbs with her yo-yo, swinging around it's torso and pulling tight against a chimney for leverage. Cat Noir tossed his baton, extending it between two light posts and the giant's shins. He plopped back down on the seat and clutched the driver for dear life. The bike squeezed through the small gap at his feet and skidded to the side, stopping to watch.

"Timber!" Cat yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

The ground shook as the giant fell to the cobblestones. Dust rose and Cat Noir waved it from his face. He hopped off the bike and stood proudly with his fists against his hipbones.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall," Cat Noir quipped with a cheeky smirk, looking back at his rescuer..

The motorcyclist turned to him, an expression similar to one Ladybug would've warn was obvious but not completely visible under the tinted windshield.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug called.

"I'm alright, M'lady," he assured her. "Did you get the akuma?"

Ladybug held up a pin and crunched it, releasing a little black butterfly. It was promptly caught and purified, and the mess on the streets of Paris was returned to its original state.

"Pound it," they said in unison, bumping fists.

Cat Noir went to the aid of the akuma victim, and Ladybug approached the motorcyclist.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my partner's life," she began, looking into her reflection in the helmet. "I know how dangerous it was, and I really appreciated your bravery."

The motorcyclist nodded.

"If there is anything we can do to repay you," she leaned in, trying to see through the helmet's tint.

"Actually, there is," the motorcyclist turned and unzipped a pocket on their jacket. "I need you to return this to the Guardian."

Ladybug recognized the box that was placed in her hand. She'd seen its markings before. It was a Miraculous. She opened the box to reveal a leather wristband, about a half-inch in width, with a pair of bat-like wings folded to fit stamped inside a silver ring. Ladybug looked back up at the motorcyclist, who had started the bike back up.

"Tell the Guardian that Westley Rheys sends his apologies."

Before Ladybug could ask any of the hundred questions in her head, the obnoxiously loud bike sped off into the streets of Paris.

"Wait!" Ladybug shouted.

Cat Noir came running up behind her.

"Where'd he go?" Cat Noir asked, looking after the motorcycle's disappearing taillight. "I didn't even get a chance to thank him for saving my life."

Ladybug tucked the box out of sight, "I think his name is Westley. Westley Rheys."

"Well we have to find him!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

"Later," Ladybug answered, hearing a familiar beep in her ear. "Right now, we have to go if we want to keep the press from seeing us behind these masks."

"I certainly wouldn't mind seeing your pretty face, Bugaboo," Cat Noir cooed, poking out his bottom lip.

"You know the rules, Kitty," she flicked the gold bell under his chin with a polite smile. "Bug out."

Cat watched her go, "One day, M'lady..."

...

Ladybug found a safe place near Fu's to return to Marinette. Tikki was promptly given a cookie.

"That was strange," said Tikki. "People don't usually just give a Miraculous back without a reason."

"I intend to find out what the reason is," Marinette promised. "But I don't want to be carrying it around until I find Westley again. That could be a bad idea."

"Good thinking," Tikki agreed.

Marinette pushed open the door to Fu's. He sat meditating, but turned and greeted her upon hearing the door.

"Hello, Ladybug," he returned to his original position. "Have a seat and tell me what is troubling you."

Marinette obeyed, and Tikki sat beside her.

"I have something for you," she began, unsure.

"Oh?" he opened his eyes.

Marinette set the box between them.

He looked pensive. This wasn't her Miraculous. Tikki was sitting before her, and her earrings were still fastened tightly to her lobes. He took the box and opened it.

"The Miraculous of Protection," he recited upon seeing the imprint in the leather. "Where did you get this?"

Marinette looked from him to the bracelet, "Westley Rheys sends his apologies."

"Mr. Rheys is in Paris?" Fu contemplated this. Why would the young man who so desperately wanted this Miraculous come all the way to Paris to return it? Had the years taken their toll?

"Westley Rheys saved Cat Noir's life today," Marinette explained. "He asked only that I return this to you, with his apologies. Before I could ask him why, he was gone."

"That isn't like him," Fu thought aloud. "He was so proud to be Graystone."

"He didn't use the Miraculous to save Cat Noir," Marinette recalled. "Just a really loud motorcycle. And his accent was strange."

"He is from America," Fu explained. "French is not his native language, but one could not usually tell with his proficiency."

"Why would he return the Miraculous?" Marinette asked. "He was very willing to help us."

"Westley was as willing to help as you," Fu answered. "I must speak to him. Only a very serious circumstance would make him retire."

"Cat Noir and I will find him," Marinette promised.

"Thank you, Ladybug."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette had no luck finding Westley in the last week. She had caught him just a day after he gave up the miraculous and tried to convince him to at least talk to the Guardian. He hadn't said a word, nor taken off the helmet. After that, no luck. Her patrols with Cat Noir hadn't shown any signs of the loud motorcycle, either. Marinette was beginning to fear he had skipped town.

Until the following Monday morning.

Marinette couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Adrien hopping off the back of the motorcycle she had been looking for. He handed the helmet back to Westley and walked with Nino into the school.

...

 _Earlier that week..._

Master Fu was meditating peacefully between clients. Wayzz was enjoying a tiny cup of tea. It was a quiet afternoon; no akuma attacks for the day, even. Until he heard his door close with more force than usual.

He opened an eye to see a leather jacket and a familiar black helmet with a silver scribble barely big enough to notice on it's side. He gave a smile.

"Westley Rheys," he greeted. "I had hoped to see you and your sister again. Please sit. What brings you to Paris?"

Westley reached small hands clad in fingerless gloves up to the helmet. Blonde hair fell to the left shoulder and green eyes peered through long lashes. Ardyn Rheys gave a forced half-smile, "Westley couldn't make it."

Master Fu's smile dropped as her meaning hit him.

...

Ardyn Rheys road through the streets, zipping through cars just as she would've in San Diego. Parisians were equally as happy about it as San Diegans had been, but she'd long since stopped caring about what others had thought. It brought nothing but trouble. That's why she was in Paris in the first place: caring about people had let her down. More specifically, her big brother, Westley.

Westley was only a few minutes older than she was, but he was an old soul. He took after their mother, Amelia. His heart was big enough to love those that didn't deserve it, and it lead to his ruin.

Master Fu had bestowed the Gargoyle Miraculous upon him at age ten, but Ardyn didn't know why. The old man knew nothing about them. They were raggedy twins who'd lost everything and were cast out from society for the stipulations surrounding their parents' deaths. Their older sister escaped mental health facilities so often, it was becoming tiring to hear. By the time they were twelve, she was gone; she stole their dad's old Chevy and disappeared into the night.

When they turned eighteen, they disappeared too. But Westley became a superhero, and Ardyn clung to him entirely too tight. Three years ago, her grip slipped, and she never got him back. Now she was in Paris, seeking out an uncle that was related by marriage and returning a curse back to the old bastard that stuck her brother with it.

It was chance that she had happened to rescue Cat Noir that day. He looked so young. Not too much older than her dear Westley when he received Rocc. Fury had driven her to help stop the Giant. Ladybug didn't look any older than Cat Noir. She wasn't sure which infuriated her more.

The address came up faster than expected, but the looming building was hardly welcoming. Everything she'd read about her allusive uncle was less than comforting. She took a deep breath of the evening air and pushed the intercom button.

...

Cat Noir landed in his window, his ring beeping one last time before giving up. Plagg flew out and flopped on the couch, an exasperated groan coming from him.

"So weak... need... Camembert!" he whined.

Adrien rolled his eyes and turned to the mini fridge, "Are all kwamis this dramatic?"

"You're the lucky one, my friend. I'm one-of-a-kind," Plagg responded before rolling to his back.

Adrien grabbed a piece of cheese and turned to toss it when he heard a thud from the other side of the room.

His head snapped over to the desk, where a blonde woman in a leather jacket had dropped her phone... and her jaw.

Adrien's eyes went wide as saucers. Plagg peaked over the sofa's back.

The woman looked back and forth between the two of them, making small noises as if she was trying to speak but couldn't push the words all the way out.

Plagg offered a guilty grin, "Uh, mee...ow?"

...

Adrien sat on the couch across from Ardyn Rheys, his cousin from the States. Her hair and eyes matched his, and his mother's, but her skin was darkened with years of harsh sun, unlike the fair complexion he wore. Her hair was tightly pulled back on one side with three little braids, the rest flipping over to tangling waves that barely touched the shoulder of a well-worn leather jacket. He stood only to her shoulder, at least with her clunky motorcycle boots, and her dark jeans sported knee stress that his father would never have allowed on Adrien's clothes.

"So, we've never really formally met," Ardyn continued her explanation. "My pop kept pictures of your mom and dad on the wall, but I was too young to remember meeting them. Your mom was barely a month into her pregnancy when I met her. And even my sister was knee-high to a cricket back then."

Adrien enjoyed her accent and foreign sayings, yet didn't always know what she meant. He tilted his head and let her continue anyway, hoping to get back to the whole kwami situation.

"I finally made it here. You guys were easier to get in touch with than my mom'a side of the family. My Uncle David's assistant isn't nearly as nice as your dad's." She threw her elbow over the back of the couch. "He's in New York, but after living in San Diego the last few years, i needed a change from busy American cities."

"Why didn't Natalie tell me you would be coming?" Adrien asked. "I would've been excited to hear about a cousin. It's not often that I get visitors."

"It wasn't planned. Getting around town is hard enough on your own. Getting across the country, then across the Atlantic is a whole other ball game. It took me six months just to get to Europe. Any appointment I'da made would've been missed."

Adrien gawked. "Six months? Did you _swim?_ "

Ardyn laughed, "I rode most of the way. The plane ride was tricky, but I was able to call in a favor from a friend with a cargo plane. We landed in Portugal somewhere, I think. I don't really know. I didn't bother to study anything other than French."

Adrien was awestruck. His cousin had traveled all through the United States, then halfway across Europe on a motorcycle without a care in the world. then had managed to swoop in and save Cat Noir's life before aiding in the capture of an akuma.

"That's amazing! You did all that just to get to Paris?" Adrien was leaning forward, intrigued.

"Pretty much. It's not as glamorous as it sounds, though," Ardyn laughed. Her smile toned down and her eyes met his directly. "So are we going to talk about the sassy little cheese-hound?"

Adrien furrowed a brow, "The what?"

Plagg belched loudly, "She means me."

"Oh, that." Adrien scratched the back of his head. "That's Plagg. He's a kwami. That's how I... become Cat Noir."

Ardyn nodded, "How long have you had him?"

"Only a few months now. I got mine right about the same time as Ladybug," Adrien answered. "And all he eats is Camembert." He sent an annoyed look to the tiny black cat that was raiding the mini fridge.

Ardyn wrinkled her nose, "I had hoped it wasn't dirty socks that I was smelling."

Adrien shook his head, frowning. "I wish."

Ardyn let out a laugh. "What about Ladybug?"

"What about her?"

"Do you know who she is? Her kwami's name?"

Adrien shook his head in dismay, "She doesn't want to reveal our identities to _anyone_." He lowered his head, and his voice. "Not even each other."

Ardyn pinched her brows in thought, "So you trust each other with your lives, but not with your faces?"

Adrien sighed, "I guess."

Ardyn read his expression a little longer than was polite. "That must be hard," she suppressed a smirk, "considering how much you adore her."

"Yeah." Adrien's eyes went wide, "I mean- she... we just... darn it."

"Aw, sunshine, do you love your bugaboo?" Ardyn scooted closer and nudged a very red Adrien, who was still stammering.

"You should see her," he finally sighed. "So sure of herself, so willing to help others. She's... amazing."

Ardyn smiled, "Does she know you feel this way?"

Adrien's smile fell, "Yes. She's in love with someone else."

Adryn put her arm around Adrien's shoulders, pulling his head under her chin. "I'm sorry, sunshine. Do you know who it is?"

Adrien made a negative hum under her chin, "She won't tell me anything about herself."

"But obviously, she thinks very highly of you," Ardyn comforted. "Maybe she's torn?"

Adrien sat up, her arm falling from his shoulders, "Torn?"

"Maybe her feelings for this other person are her logical way of keeping herself safe. I mean, if she allowed herself to fall for you, it would be a difficult relationship, with secrets. It's possible she's trying to protect both of you."

Adrien forced a smile, "Are all cousins like you?"

Ardyn raised a brow, "Nosy?"

He laughed, "No. Helpful."

Ardyn shrugged, "I never met any other cousins. My brother was pretty helpful. Most of the time he just irritated me, though. It kind of depends on which way the wind blows."

...

Every chance Cat Noir got that week, he would ride into battle on the back of Ardyn's motorcycle. Adrien would never be allowed the luxury, but the ears and tail meant a new life. So, he surfed on the back of the seat, arms wide in the wind as the bike wove through the alleys to find a good spot to power down.

"That was a close one," Adrien huffed as Ardyn tossed him his school bag.

"Try and be careful, sunshine. I don't have powers like you. Any further away and You would've been pigeon food."

Adrien shuddered, "Noted."

"Hurry up, before you're late," she ruffled his hair.

Adrien waved and took off toward the school.

Ardyn set her jaw. There was a reason she had been on this side of the city today. She had an errand to run.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adryn flung the door to Fu's open, fuming.

"Hello, Ardyn," he didn't turn from his tea. "Please, come in."

Ardyn slammed the door and stomped over to the mat. She flopped in a huff.

"It seems as if something is troubling you," Fu began calmly. He was very familiar with Ardyn's abrasive nature. She was passionate, but not patient. Her brother had been her balance, but without his calm touch, Ardyn was likely to be a force of nature when her emotions called upon it.

"Don't patronize me, Fu," Ardyn snapped. "You gave the power of destruction to a fourteen-year-old boy with a reclusive father and no mother. He's a _child_. He should be worrying about homework and school dances, not _reducing the Eiffel Tower to a pile of dust with a single touch!_ He's the living embodiment of sunshine itself, and you hand him _Plagg._ I should whack you over the head with the grimoire."

Fu' expression remained thoughtful as he let her finish venting. She was passionate, like her brother. But where Westley had been soft and gentle, she was abrasive and fierce.

"And don't even get me _started_ on Ladybug. She can't be much older than the Cat! You gave a fourteen-year-old girl the responsibility of saving millions of lives by catching a magic butterfly with a freaking yo-yo! Not to mention the tension the secret must be causing on all of their relationships! Do her parent's know? God, they must be so confused."

Fu nodded, as if he was simply a loaned ear and not the victim of her rage.

"Twice this week I've had to save one of them from being seriously hurt! Did you even _train_ them?" Adryn was red in the face with the effort it was taking to not scream.

"You're right," Fu agreed.

Ardyn's aura of anger immediately dissipated, "I am?"

"Yes," Fu nodded. "Ladybug and Cat Noir could use some help."

"Exactly."

"Someone experienced with the Miraculous," he continued.

"Precisely."

"Someone who fiercely wishes to keep them safe," he finished.

"Yea- wait a minute." Adryn lowered her brows, squinting at the old man with an irritated expression.

Fu was giving her a look.

"No. No way. I'm not superhero material. That's insane." Ardyn crossed her arms stubbornly. "Putting more Miraculouses out there will make this place a beacon. There are already three in Paris alone!"

"Four," Wayzz corrected.

Fu gave the kwami a look.

" _Four?"_ Ardyn growled.

"On occasion, Ladybug calls upon a friend to hold the Miraculous of Illusion," Fu explained.

Ardyn slapped her hand to her forehead, "For the love of all things sensible, I'll bet this friend is a teenager too?"

Fu just continued looking at her with that irritating all-knowing expression of his.

"I am _not_ taking Rocc. He was my brother's. I'm not putting myself through that again," she looked away. "I'm not the Warden, I'm just here for Westley. I've completed my mission."

"You completed your mission days ago," Fu agreed. "So what are you still doing in Paris?"

"I'm paid through Christmas," Ardyn lied.

Fu raised a brow, "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

Ardyn met his gaze, her expression soft for a moment before her resolve steeled her. "This isn't about me, this is about Ladybug, Cat Noir, and..."

"Rena Rouge," Wayzz added, trying desperately to be helpful.

"Good lord," Ardyn sighed. "They're just _kids._ At least the Fox is only on occasion."

"Who would want to protect Ladybug and Cat Noir more than you?" Fu reasoned, bringing her back to the topic at hand.

Ardyn couldn't argue that, but she held her resolve. Westley had given everything as Greystone. She was not going to repeat his mistakes. "The sooner you get that Butterfly back, the better. Worse is coming."

"Nooroo is captive, but we don't know who has him. Ladybug is optimistic, but we have no leads," Wayzz interjected.

"Our heroes need a Protector." Fu held the box out to her. "Protect them on your own if you must, but take him with you. If for nothing else than your aching heart."

Ardyn took the box from his hand but refused to open it. She tucked it away. "I don't need a Gargoyle to take care of my family."

Even as the words left her lips, she wasn't sure she believed it.

...

It was heavy in her pocket as she sat at a red light. She never blamed Rocc for anything, but she still felt betrayed. The Gargoyle Miraculous was Protection from evil. It had the power to scare it from its hiding, and even subdue it for a short amount of time. Not to mention the _insanely cool_ trick with the hands. Gargoyles were made of stone, but Westley wasn't.

Neither was Ardyn.

She wished desperately to be able to talk to her brother. He was her compass, and he only ever failed once. His heart had gotten in the way of his head. She had lost half of herself. But Adrien was so like Westley. She guessed that was the reason for their fast friendship; Adrien had needed her as much as she needed him.

Her phone buzzed, pulling her from her mental dilemma. It was Adrien. No context, just an address. Fear dropped a boulder in her gut, and she peeled out over the cobblestone streets.

People were abandoning their cars and sprinting to the safety of the buildings. Ardyn barely missed them as she zipped between the jaggedly-parked vehicles. She looked to the tops of the buildings, hoping to catch a glimpse of spots or golden hair.

Ahead, vines with horrible thorns crept over the streets, curling over lampposts. Cat Noir was leaping over the twisting black limbs, his stomach in his throat. The akuma was in a rose that was securely pinned in the hair of the victim, they had discovered, but no one was getting anywhere near it. Ladybug had yet to find a secure spot to call upon her lucky charm, and Cat Noir had already used up his Cataclysm freeing some citizens trapped in a bus that was being constricted by the vines. His ring was beeping an anxious warning, but the vines were gaining on him.

He heard the motorcycle before he saw it. Relief washed over him. Ardyn would have food for Plagg and cause a distraction that would last long enough for the kwami to eat.

His momentary shift in focus was all the akuma needed. A vine grasped his leg, pulling him back and spiraling around his whole body in a matter of seconds. Fear clutched his throat, and he tried to force air into his lungs. The beeping of the ring was more intense now. He didn't know if he'd be crushed, or revealed first.

Ardyn was gaining on it. Her bike roared over the rubble, taking her higher into the skyline. She gunned the engine swerving through the rubble that adorned the rooftop. Cat Noir was at the end, over a large gap. His face was twisted in pain as he sliced at the vines with his baton. Her breath was held, and she was praying to whoever would listen that she would reach him in time. The bike revved to it's limits, heat stabbing through to her calves and her knuckles white beneath the fingerless gloves. She ripped off her helmet, gripping it as tight as her fingers could.

He hit the last vine, and cut himself free. But then he was falling. Below was a sea of thorns, and his kwami was releasing its hold. The green lightening around him took away his disguise, and Plagg appeared. Adrien gripped the kwami and braced for impact.

The loud Harley crashed against the railing of the rooftop, launching Ardyn at Adrien. Her arms stretched forward, the helmet gleaming in the light. She collided solidly, shoving his head none too gently into the too-large helmet, tucking around his small frame and rolling her feet before her.

Her heavy boots kicked in the window, spraying sparking glass over the floor. The momentum was too much for her to stop on her feet, and they rolled onto short carpet until they hit the wall on the opposite side.

Ardyn rolled off of Adrien stiffly, flopping onto her back and groaning.

Adrien coughed, swatting the dust out of the air and brushing it from the helmet's windshield as he sat up.

"You good, sunshine?" Ardyn groaned, still laying on her back.

Adrien patted himself down, then took off the helmet. "Nothing's broken," he worded carefully.

"Good," Ardyn pulled a small Tupperware container from her pocket and popped off the lid. "Your Lady needs you."

...

Ladybug plucked the flower from the victim's hair not five minutes later. Ardyn took an extra minute or two to stand back up and find a spot to watch the quarrel, but once the akuma was purified, everything went back to normal. Including her beloved Harley. She grabbed her helmet from the floor and donned it as she walked out into the sunlight.

The bike was in perfect condition again, and she sighed. Above her, Cat Noir beamed. She gave a salute before he turned to head back to wherever he was before the attack. Ardyn turned back to the bike and started the engine, smiling at the rasping growl it gave her.

Ladybug stopped her before she could speed away.

"Westley!"

Ardyn froze. Her heart felt a sharp pain at the name as she turned to the spotted young woman that had just saved Paris.

"You saved him," she breathed. "Again."

Ardyn shook her head, placing a hand on the throttle.

"I just don't understand why you would give up the Miraculous if you still want to help," she said gently, barely audible over the engine.

Ardyn's head dropped, defeated. She released the clutch, letting the motor die. With a sigh, she took off the helmet, watching Ladybug's expression change.

"You're not Westley, are you?" Ladybug's voice was lower now, despite the urgency she felt at the beeping in her ear.

Ardyn just shook her head.

"So why did you give it away?" Ladybug asked gently.

Ardyn remained calloused against her own internal struggle. "The Miraculous was never meant for me, and Westley isn't here anymore."

Ladybug shook off the surprise quickly. "I've never seen anyone more worthy of the Miraculous of Protection than you."

Ardyn looked down, feeling the weight in her pocket. "Rocc was his. I'll never be him."

She put on her helmet and started the bike. Ladybug didn't say anything else.

...

Ardyn sat on the roof of her apartment building, spinning the box in her hands. Adrien had scared her today. He very easily could've fallen to the thorns. He knew as much, having said so as he hugged her when she stopped by for dinner. He had called her his 'guardian angel'. Ardyn shook off the memory. That's what they called Westley. He'd looked like one, too. His eyes were a cool blue and his suit a light grey. Ardyn was more like their older sister, and she feared it. She was a monster, in many of the same ways Adryn was 'a difficult child'.

Without consent, her fingers opened the box. The little winged curse that could protect everyone but the person she loved most in the whole world floated innocently before her. His red eyes still wore the same apology as when she had put him to sleep that miserable night.

"I let him down," Ardyn admitted.

Rocc said nothing, fearing Ardyn would close the box and never reopen it.

"I let him play the hero," she whispered. "But he was so soft."

She recalled brushing the hair from his peaceful face. Rocc still didn't speak.

"Adrien is stronger than Westley ever was. But he's just a boy."

"He is older than Westley. And he has a partner," Rocc reasoned, his voice quiet, but still as gravelly as Ardyn sorely remembered.

"But that... that _thing_... It's looking for them," Ardyn met the little red eyes, fear soaking the spring field of her gaze.

"You love them already," Rocc stated finally. "Your choice is already made. The question is now, can you forgive yourself enough to be the Protector they need?"

Ardyn looked down. "They need the Warden."

"They need a Gargoyle."

She met his litte eyes, "I won't look like him." She lifted her head to the upper walls of Notre Dame. "I'll look like _them_."

"That's the point," Rocc replied. "You don't inspire fear in evil by being cuddly."

"They'll call me a monster, just like...," Ardyn worked the box in her fingers. "Like my sister."

"The world needs people who aren't afraid to do what must be done," he replied. "Your sister is never afraid to do what no one else could."

Ardyn looked out to the last rays of dusk. She sighed, pulling the bracelet from the box and strapping it to her wrist.

"I failed Westley," she told herself again. "But I won't fail Adrien."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adrien shuffled his tired feet to his door. The weekend had gone by too fast. He had stopped being sore from fighting the vine monster, but had neglected sleep in favor of completing his homework and doing the extra photo shoots his father had planned. He was dead tired, and had no interest in sitting through the mundane routine that was a Monday morning.

Much to his surprise, his father was out of his study. He stood at the top of the steps with his arms behind his back and a stern expression that he often wore. Adrien furrowed his brows and peeked to the bottom of the stairs.

Ardyn turned her blonde head toward him, "Mornin', Sunshine!"

"Ardyn!" Adrien smiled, rushing to embrace her. "What are you doing here so early?"

Ardyn looked from Adrien to Mr. Agreste with a mischievous smile, "I'm trying to talk your old man into letting me take you to school again this morning."

Adrien lit up all over again. He turned to Mr. Agreste with a hopeful smile, "Can I, Father? Please?"

They both wore pleading grins. Mr. Agreste's expression didn't change.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ardyn pulled a helmet from behind her back and plopped it onto Adrien's head. It fit better than hers, and was painted white. Satisfied with it's fit, she turned back to Mr. Agreste with a wide grin.

"What do you say, Uncle Gabe?" she put her arm across Adrien's shoulder and bent her elbow to noisily knock on the helmet with her bare knuckles. "The best money could buy, I had Natalie check."

Mr. Agreste gave a slow blink, somewhat irritated by Ardyn's casual manner. But he know Adrien would be just as safe with her as with the Gorilla, whether it looked like it or not.

"Very well, you may ride with Ardyn to school," he finally answered. "But your bodyguard will be following to make sure you get there on time."

Adrien beamed, "Thank you, Father!"

"I'll have him there on time, don't you worry, Uncle Gabe," Ardyn gave a salute.

Adrien tugged her arm, pulling her out the door before Mr. Agreste could comment. He ran all the way out to the bike, grinning from ear to ear.

"Easy, Sunshine. You're gonna pull my arm out of socket!" Ardyn called from behind him.

"Come on!" Adrien hopped on the back of the bike, working the chinstrap on the helmet as Ardyn grabbed hers.

"Alright, there, kiddo," Ardyn pulled in the clutch and kicked the bike to life. "Hang on tight."

Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and she gunned the throttle. They sped through the streets of Paris, not taking care to make sure the Gorilla could follow. Adrien's wide eyes took in the sights of the streets as if he was seeing them for the first time. The cool morning wind made his skin prickle in gooseflesh, and the warmth of the bike on his legs had him craving it. He understood completely why Ardyn cherished the bike, and found himself disappointed as the school came into view.

The bike pulled up to the curb and grumbled into silence. Ardyn put down the kickstand as Adrien's best friend rushed him.

...

Marinette watched from the steps as Adrien got off the bike and pulled the helmet off. His hair didn't suffer from the ride, she noticed with a dreamy expression. Alya's hand pushed up on her jaw, Marinette's teeth making a small clapping noise when her mouth closed.

"How much longer are you going to spend your time gawking at him before you actually speak to him?" Alya asked teasingly.

"Forever," Marinette sighed.

Alya laughed, "Come on, girl. Let's go say hi."

Marinette snapped back to life, "What?"

Alya grabbed her arm and dragged her forward. They stopped behind Nino, Alya throwing her arm over his shoulder in greeting.

"Hi, Alya," Adrien greeted. "Hey, Marinette."

Marinette made a small noise and smiled nervously.

"This is my cousin, Ardyn," he gestured behind him.

Ardyn removed her helmet and stuck her hand out to Alya.

"Nice bike," Alya complimented.

"Wait, don't tell me," Ardyn touched her finger to the tip of her nose. "Alya, right?"

Alya nodded, "How did you know?"

"Adrien told me all about his friends," Ardyn answered. "He's an avid follower of the Ladyblog, and recruited me. Great work."

"Thank you!" Alya beamed proudly.

Ardyn leaned to the side to look Marinette in the eye. "You must be Marinette."

Marinette stepped out from behind Alya and offered up her hand, still slightly red at the thought of Adrien talking about her to his family. "That's me."

"Adrien told me about your family's bakery. I'm heading there to see about some croissants. He also said you're a talented designer," Ardyn had a mischievous smile, as if she had an inside secret with Adrien.

Marinette flushed, smiling a little too wide, "Oh! I, uh- Well..."

The bell cut her short, all five of them looking back to the school.

"Better get going," Ardyn told them. "I'll see you later for your lunch break, Sunshine. And it was nice meeting all of you!"

They all parted ways as the motorcycle roared to life and took off down the street.

"Dude, where did your cousin get a bike like that?" Nino asked as they ascended the steps.

"Somewhere in California," Adrien answered.

"That's where her accent is from," Nino exclaimed.

"I'm helping her with her French," Adrien said. "She had to teach herself when she was riding across Europe."

"She flew from California to ride a motorcycle through half of Europe? Dude, your cousin is awesome!" Nino exclaimed.

Marinette hummed behind them. Ardyn was Adrien's cousin from the States, who had traveled to Paris to return her brother's Miraculous. She seemed to have an attachment to Cat Noir, if their exchanges during akuma attacks was any sort of hint. Did Adrien know about her affiliation with the cat superhero? Did either of them know Cat's identity? Was Ladybug's in jeopardy of discovery?

...

Ardyn rode back to Fu's, a box of baked goods in her lap. Marinette had interrupted their chat, and Ardyn wanted to make sure Fu know exactly what had been going on in the States that made her so reluctant to use the Miraculous in Paris.

She strode in, bearing a danish and a some mini macaroons in her hand. Fu was studying the grimoire, and greeted her warmly.

Ardyn set the box before him on the table, opening it to reveal the treats.

"Ooh," Wayzz helped himself to a macaroon as Fu reached for the danish. Rocc floated out of Ardyn's jacket to claim the other macaroon.

"I see you have accepted your role, Greystone," Fu bit into his food.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Ardyn began. "You already know about the creation of the Miraculouses..."

"Of course," he agreed.

"You also know that there are many more than the ones you have in the box," Ardyn eyed him.

Fu looked up from the last bite of his food, "How did you know that?"

"There is another... collector... in the States. He possesses your opposites," Ardyn replied.

"Impossible," he breathed in disbelief.

"I'm not sure how many he has total, but I know for sure he has Rocc's opposite. I suspect he has a few more," Ardyn folded her hands on the table. "He's using them the way Hawkmoth uses akumas. I'm not sure how, but he's keeping them under his control, even as they are being used by other people. That's how Westley died. He fought the Miraculous of Peril. Both wielders paid the price."

Fu set the last bite back in the box. "He's collecting them."

Ardyn nodded. "I grabbed Rocc and left as fast as I could. He's been in the box ever since. Well, until yesterday."

"LadyBug and Cat Noir are already opposites. Their energy together shouldn't have reached that far," Fu surmised.

"But what about Hawkmoth? And the other girl, Rena Rouge?" Ardyn pointed out. "If Generosity and Illusion are active, and he possesses either Greed or Reality, he'll be making a beeline across the Atlantic any day now."

"I fear you are right," Fu met her eyes. "We must prepare for his coming."

"How?" Ardyn asked. "You know opposites can't defeat each other. The only ones who are safe are Ladybug and Cat Noir. If he brings Peril..." Ardyn shook her head.

"We must collect them," Fu stated. "The very same way Ladybug captures akumas. Once we have the kwamis, the collector will be powerless."

"Where would we keep them that the collector couldn't find?" Ardyn reasoned. "He is linked to them. If they can communicate their location, he could find them."

"Then we keep them in the dark until we need to lure him in," Fu answered.

"If we are going to pull off a stunt like this, we are going to need help," Ardyn sighed. "It's a long shot at best."

"Every Miraculous we have access to must be called upon," Fu agreed.

"No more activating them," Ardyn made a slicing motion in the air. "That is off the table. That would be playing right into his hands. He uses wielders like they're expendable. Once the fight is done and the kwamis are weak, he takes them. I can't let that happen to more innocent people."

"Perhaps he does not possess all the opposites," Fu surmised. "Miraculouses fighting non-opposites is only a matter of skill."

"Can we really afford to use the 'wait-and-see' method here?" Ardyn rested her chin in her palm. "I understand your point, but the faster we can defeat him and rescue the Miraculouses, the better."

Fu nodded, looking pensive. He tapped his finger to his lip briefly before dropping both to the table, "Then maybe our common enemy must become our ally."

Ardyn's brow raised in realization. "You can't be serious."

"All that is needed for enemies to become allies is a common goal," Fu recited. "Life is a goal I have no doubt even Hawkmoth could refuse."

Ardyn sighed and dropped her head into her hands, "This is going to take a miracle."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ladybug and Cat Noir were out on patrol later that night. There hadn't been an akuma attack that day, and they were apprehensive. All appeared quiet, so they stopped for a breather on a quiet rooftop with an unobstructed view of the Eiffel Tower and its surrounding grounds.

"What's your connection to Ardyn Rheys?" Ladybug finally asked.

Cat Noir looked pensive, deciding how much to reveal without giving away his identity. "She's become a close friend. She did save my life, after all."

Ladybug nodded, thinking. "Does she know who you are?"

Cat Noir tore his gaze from the view to meet Ladybug's eyes, "Why do you ask?"

Ladybug shook off the thought, "Sorry, that was too personal."

"It's not that, I trust you," Cat Noir assured. "Do you have a problem with her being so close?"

Ladybug shook her head. "No, she's very helpful. I'm just paranoid, I guess. She just shows up, saves your life, returns a Miraculous, then becomes your sidekick. It's just a little strange is all."

"Miraculous?" Cat Noir pinched his brows beneath the blond wisps of hair in his face.

Ladybug looked back to him. "You didn't know about the Miraculous?"

Cat Noir shook his head, "I had no idea."

"Oh," Ladybug was suddenly ashamed. Had Ardyn not wanted Cat Noir to know?

"I don't understand why she would've kept it from me," he spoke more to himself than to her.

Ladybug didn't know what to say. She worried that asking more questions about his relationship to Ardyn might reveal too much about his identity. But it bothered her that Cat Noir was hurt about being out of the loop. Ladybug wasn't sure it was her place to make assumptions about Ardyn's reasoning.

"She wasn't very forthcoming with me, either," Ladybug finally said. "I think, if she had already known where Fu was, that I wouldn't have known about her either."

Cat Noir hummed a response, less hurt with Ladybug's explanation. Still, Ardyn knew both sides of the mask, and Cat Noir wasn't sure what reason Ardyn would have for secrecy. Was it a sore subject? He didn't see her as the type to give up an opportunity to help, and having a Miraculous would make things much easier on her if she was following him and Ladybug around Paris.

"Are you okay, Cat?" Ladybug had put a hand on his back while he was thinking, afraid she had caused him to be upset.

Cat Noir nodded and gave a smile, "All is well, M'lady."

...

Ardyn twirled a fork between her fingers, absentmindedly tangling the cheap noodles around the prongs. The little stereo across the kitchenette was trying to teach her German, but to no avail. Ardyn had no talent for pronunciation, as a few friends back in California had told her. There, especially as far south as San Diego, Spanish was spoken almost as often as English. Ardyn was fluent, but couldn't lose her Pacific-Northwestern accent. Even Adrien couldn't instruct the flat a's and harsh r's from her tongue. That didn't stop her from the pleasure she got in eavesdropping when others assumed she was an ignorant tourist.

A soft knock on the dirty window stole her attention away from the repetitive phrases that echoed in the sparsely-furnished studio. Green eyes peered through the dust on the glass, alerting her that a certain tailed superhero had dropped by for a visit. Ardyn promptly paused the repetitive disc and unlatched the window.

"Evening, Whiskers," she greeted. "Hungry?"

Cat Noir politely declined, having his mind far from his stomach at the moment. He followed her into the tiny kitchenette, spotting the plastic cover for the Language Master disc series.

"You're studying German?"

Ardyn looked to the disc, "Not passionately. You know my accent is no good. But I'm nosy, remember?"

Cat Noir smiled, "Right."

"Somethin' on your mind, sunshine?" Ardyn met his eyes with concern, stopping the twirling of her fork.

Cat Noir met her stare. "Why didn't you tell me about your Miraculous?"

Ardyn set down the bowl and stared at it, as if all of the answers to the universe lie in the twisting noodles.

"Ardyn?"

She looked back up to his gaze, "It wasn't mine. It was my brother's."

"Westley?"

She nodded solemnly. "When he... when he left, I had to return it to the Guardian. I couldn't keep it around knowing what I knew."

He pinched his brows, "What you knew?"

Ardyn looked back up at him, "The reason I stayed in Paris once the Miraculous was returned."

Cat Noir felt a pit forming in his stomach. If Ardyn was scared, it was something terrible.

"There's a..." she stopped and took a deep breath. "A collector. He's figured out a way to loan out kwamis while keeping charge of the Miraculous."

"Collector?"

"Every Miraculous has an opposite. A counterpart," she explained. "Yours is Ladybug's. Creation and Destruction. Neither can be defeated by the other; it's the balance of the universe."

"Okay," he leaned on his elbows.

"This guy is making two opposites face each other," she breathed. "To the death."

Cat Noir sat back on the stool, "Kwamis can die?"

Ardyn shook her head, "No. Humans can."

He put a hand over his mouth, "Westley..?"

Ardyn nodded, "Both he and the guy holding his opposite. I was able to get his Miraculous into hibernation before the guy came to collect it."

"You think he's coming here?"

"I'm sure of it. The activity of the other two Miraculouses are like a beacon to their counterparts. Even if he didn't possess them, the four of you alone would be enough for his kwamis to detect."

"What do we do?" Cat Noir leaned in again.

"I'll help you, sunshine," Ardyn comforted. "I'll train you both. You'll be ready for him. We can save the kwamis if everyone works together."

"Everyone?"

Ardyn nodded, "It'll take nothing short of a Miracle, but we'll need all the help we can gather without risking extra kwamis. I don't know how many he's found, but you and Ladybug are safe. The opposites aren't."

"What is Westley's Miraculous?"

"Protection from evil," Ardyn recited.

Cat Noir just looked at her.

She shook her head. "No. I can't. He has Rocc's opposite."

"You're the only one who knows anything about him," Cat Noir reasoned. "We'll need you."

"I can train you, but that's it. If he finds someone for the Miraculous of Peril, it will end us both. I can't take that risk," she said sternly. "Rocc was Westley's. He was never meant for me."

Cat Noir sighed, defeated... for now. "Can I meet him?"

Ardyn pinched her brows.

"The kwami," Cat Noir amended.

Ardyn smiled. "Rocc."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adrien put his hands over his knees, catching his breath. Sweat beaded on his brow and dampened his clothes, yet his trainer barely seemed winded. She put her hands on her hips and offered him a smile.

"I'm impressed, sunshine," Ardyn laughed. "By this point, I was on the floor."

"You did training?" Adrien stood back up and put his hands on his hips as his breath returned to him.

Ardyn nodded fondly, "Oh, yeah. Somebody had to. Westley wasn't one for violence, ironically. But he had Rocc. I had myself. Changes had to be made if I was going to keep up with a winged superhero."

Adrien nodded, still breathing hard.

"Do you need a water break?" Ardyn studied him. He was in decent shape, having been active as Cat Noir and participating in athletic extracurricular activities. In knowing this, she had skipped a few things. But she was beginning to worry she was overestimating his ability without the kwami's aid.

"Why are we training like this?" Adrien panted, catching the bottle Ardyn tossed him. He took a swig, "Shouldn't I be practicing with Plagg?"

Ardyn shook her head, "The kwami only enhances your abilities. The better you can fight on your own, the better you'll be all around."

Adrien tossed the water back to her and she set it on the bench next to their bags, where Plagg napped and Rocc intently watched their work.

"Okay, sunshine," Ardyn clapped her hands together. "Try it again."

Adrien grabbed the makeshift staff, a PVC pipe Ardyn had acquired, and stepped back further on the mat. Ardyn held the sandbag from swaying.

Adrien got a running start, per Ardyn's instructions. He firmly planted the staff into the mat and heaved himself up. His heel kicked off the sandbag, pushing him up and over the staff. He flipped and landed solidly on his feet, turning to deflect the rolled-up yoga mats Ardyn had begun to throw at him. He twirled the staff familiarly, catching the center of a mat and swinging it back at her. She caught it and pushed it back at him, then charged. Her hands covered his as he held the staff horizontally to block her.

"Never underestimate your opponent's strength," Ardyn growled with her effort. "More often than not with your size, they will outweigh you. Use that to your advantage."

Adrien nodded, dropping back with her weight. He rolled, kicking her over him and rolling to his feet, turning around quickly.

Ardyn was flat on her back, knees up and cackling. Adrien relaxed, "Are you okay?"

Ardyn sat up and pushed herself to her feet, "That was good thinking, sunshine. Caught me off guard a little."

"What did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to drop and sweep out my feet, which you should remember if you don't have the space," Ardyn adjusted the waistband on her leggings. "But that was a good move. I might steal that from you."

Adrien beamed.

"Are we done yet?" Plagg whined. "It's been two hours. I'm _starving_."

Rocc rolled his eyes, "It's barely been ninety minutes."

"That's fine, we'll stop here," Ardyn said, taking the staff from Adrien. "You probably have homework."

Adrien nodded, "Yeah, I should probably get that done."

"If there's no akuma attack, I'll be here at the same time tomorrow," Ardyn patted his back.

...

Ardyn sipped tea across from Fu, watching their kwamis zip around the small room. She had begun to visit several times a week to update Fu on Cat Noir's training. Ardyn hadn't gotten a chance to train Ladybug yet, though she was sure, between Cat Noir and Fu, Ladybug was well aware of the new threat that loomed in the distance.

"He's extremely athletic. He's taken to the new fighting styles like a duck to water," Ardyn confirmed. "The only problem I've ever witnessed is that he is easily distracted."

Fu nodded. "He is a young man. One who fights alongside the love of his life, no less. I expected him to be taken with the Ladybug."

"I still maintain they would work better together if they revealed their identities to one another," Ardyn grumbled. "They talk about each other constantly. It's tiring."

Fu gave a small laugh, "Ladybug follows the rules. She was told to keep her identity a secret."

"Even from Cat Noir?"

Fu said nothing.

"Oh, well," Ardyn sighed.

"They're lives are quite intertwined," Fu replied. "It won't be long before one discovers the other's secret."

"You'd think," Adryn retorted into her cup.

The nearly-empty teapot rattled on the table. Both froze to stare at it as it repeated its movement. Ardyn looked to Fu, then to Rocc, who had stopped his and Wayzz's chase.

"What was that?" Ardyn whispered, straining her ears.

Fu set down his cup, "I believe you are needed, Graystone."

...

Cat Noir heard the bike in the distance. Ardyn was speeding through the chaos of the dimly-lit streets to the Eiffel Tower to help. The akuma had the ability to create an army of little nuisances with a flash of her camera. She was working fast at it, too, leaving many spots in Cat Noir's vision. Ladybug had climbed the tower to get away long enough to call her lucky charm, and Cat Noir had followed to be of use. Once the charm had manifested, the akuma was as good as captured, Cat Noir was sure.

Ardyn climbed higher in the tower, hoping to catch a glance of the two heroes before the light disappeared completely for nighttime. Were they in trouble? Had Ladybug called upon her lucky charm yet? Had Cat Noir used his cataclysm? Various possibilities raced through her mind as she paced in the elevator. Rocc floated out from her jacket.

"You must stay calm. Anxiety will only cloud your thinking," Rocc warned.

"I'll stop worrying when sunshine is back to himself and that stupid little moth comes out of the yoyo," Ardyn snapped.

The elevator stopped and Ardyn barely waited for the doors to fully open before she came barrelling out. She rushed to the railing and looked around for any speck of red or black in the fading rays of sunlight.

"Do you see him, Rocc?" Ardyn panted.

"There!" the kwami pointed upward.

Ardyn turned her head so quickly her neck popped.

Cat Noir was hanging onto the side of the tower and slicing at the masses of creatures coming out of the metalwork. Every hit made them disappear into a puff of blue smoke, but there were so many. Cat Noir needed a hand to regain his balance, and Ardyn still didn't know if he had used his cataclysm or if Ladybug had conjured up a tool to get them out of this.

Ardyn ran back to the elevator, "We have to go up!"

"That won't be fast enough and you know it," Rocc reasoned.

Before Ardyn could respond, a flash of black yelled past the railing.

Ardyn sprinted to the railing. Cat Noir was falling a few feet below his baton. Ardyn didn't have time to think.

She dove over the side of the railing, hands forward, cutting through the air.

"What now?!" Rocc shouted.

"Westley, forgive me," Ardyn breathed. "Rocc, Wings out!"

Cat Noir couldn't believe his eyes. Ardyn jumped the railing and was falling through the air just beyond his baton. A swirl of gray and black consumed her, and Cat Noir lost his breath.

Ardyn dove through the air, gaining on Cat Noir quicker than before. Her gloved hand wrapped around the baton, and the other around his middle. The cobblestone ceased to become clearer, and began rushing underneath them as they glided out of their fall.

Cat Noir clung to the black and gray suit for dear life, watching the metalwork of the Eiffel Tower pass in front of them. The sound of rushing air and large flapping wings deafened him. The top of the tower came quicker than ever, and he was set on his feet.

His green eyes stared at the covered hand that offered him his beloved baton. They traced upward over the arm and shoulder to the dark mask. Two large horns sprouted from the top and wove back over platinum hair with black streaks that was brushed back. The black mask covered most of her face, with pieces pointing over her cheekbones and down her jaw as well as faux-ears pointing back and protecting her real ones. Her eyes looked much like his own, a solid color and an inhumanly-shaped pupil, but they were a ruby-red. Large, bat-like wings with a single claw at their bends spanned nearly twice her arms' lengths. She was terrifying, and exactly what he would've pictured if he would've designed her suit himself.

"Keep a better grip next time, Whiskers, or you'll be a pancake," Graystone warned.

"That would be a crepe-y day, indeed," he winked, grabbing the baton back.

"Where's Ladybug?"

"Up here!" Ladybug called, triumphantly wielding a fountain pen. "Cat Noir, to the left!"

"At your service, M'lady," he bowed, then leapt from the railing.

Ladybug hopped down, "Care to give me a lift...?"

"Graystone," she replied.

Ladybug nodded, handing her the end of the yoyo. "Try to get me right over them!"

Graystone gave a nod and stretched her wings wide. A single pump shot her up into the air, Ladybug not far behind. They soared through the air, rounding the tower over the akuma and Cat Noir, the two much too distracted with their quarrel to notice the air attack looming overhead. Ladybug readied the pen as they neared.

Black ink squirted onto the camera's lense just as it pointed itself at Cat Noir. Frustrated, the akuma roared. Cat Noir called upon his cataclysm and palmed the cursed object, freeing the little black butterfly.

Graystone swung her back into the metalwork of the tower and swooped down for the victim and Cat Noir.

Once the akuma had been purified and the city returned to normal, Ladybug and Cat Noir posed for a fist-bump. Both paused, turning to Graystone who was watching proudly from behind them.

"You too, Rocky," Cat Noir called.

Graystone smiled and raised her fist.

"Pound it," the two said in unison.

Beeps carried through the air. Cat Noir turned to Graystone, "Can I get a lift?"

She laughed, "You haven't had enough flying for today?"

Cat Noir shook his head, an eager grin on his face.

Graystone laughed again, taking his hand and leaping over the railing. Cat Noir howled excitedly over the city as they glided into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cat Noir Was improving quickly. Even Ladybug was impressed with his newly-acquired skills. The more he practiced, the less they needed Graystone. Ardyn always showed up, of course, but her heroine form seemed to make the people uneasy. She was fine with that; the nature of her particular miraculous came with the expectation that ordinary people would fear it. She kept that to herself, however. She didn't want Adrien to know the truth of her power just yet./p

But the time for them to be blissfully unaware was drawing to a close. Adrien began asking questions. Once Ladybug planted the seed by asking Graystone flat out about her special power, Graystone couldn't find it in herself to lie. She simply turned her hands to their large, stone, four-fingered mitts and said nothing. It satisfied Ladybug for the time being, but Adrien wasn't so easily appeased.

Rocc had told Ardyn how the power was to be used, and it would definitely have made a lot of akumatizations over much faster, but Ladybug and Cat Noir would never better themselves if the minute a victim was found Graystone scared the akuma from its hiding. Besides, it was only temporary. The akuma could easily return into the object, and it would still need to be physically caught. Graystone could hold an akuma in her stone hands, but any other part of her body would receive its poison.

The latest akuma was tough, for sure. Ladybug and Cat Noir had already detransformed twice to power up, and Graystone was beginning to feel guilty. The victim was a speedster who stole speed from anyone he touched, fueling himself. He stole several glittering pieces from his victims, having failed in his robbery by getting caught by the police.

The trio sat on the top of a building, waiting for Ladybug to come up with a plan for the latest use of her lucky charm.

The small figurine fell into her hands, covered in her signature pattern, but instead of searching the vicinity for tools, she looked to Graystone.

"What is it, M'lady?" Cat Noir leaned over her shoulder.

Ladybug held it up, "It's a gargoyle."

Graystone cursed internally.

"How is that going to help us find where his akuma is hiding?" Cat Noir asked.

"Do you think it has something to do with Notre Dame? That place is covered in Gargoyles," Graystone suggested.

"No, I don't. I think it has to do with you," Ladybug answered.

"What can I do?" Graystone asked. "I'm all ears."

"Maybe you can clothesline him so hard, the akuma will fall out?" Cat Noir snorted.

Ladybug gave a small eye roll, "Be serious, Kitty."

"That's not a bad idea," Graystone pointed to Cat Noir, then brought her finger up to rest on her nose, thinking.

"You have a plan?" Ladybug asked, raising a brow and distorting her mask.

Graystone gave a smirk, "Sorry to steal your thunder, Spots, but I think I do."

...

The speedster rounded the corner, his stolen goods glittering in the afternoon sun. Ladybug was yoyoing close behind, herding him to the wider road where Cat Noir and Graystone waited patiently.

As soon as the golden flash was in sight, Graystone gave the signal.

"Now, Cat!"

Cat Noir shouted for his power, calling the black energy to his clawed fist. He dragged his fingertips along the cobblestone, scraping his claws and swiping the cracks far beyond him before shooting back into the air.

Graystone dove from her perch atop the tall building as the speedster stepped over the breaking earth. Her hands shot out to the side, calling upon their stone armor. She turned over, bringing her fists back over her head. Ladybug and Cat Noir took cover as the speedster headed straight for the Gargoyle heroine.

Graystone brought her fists to the crumbling ground, sending a shock wave outward. The ground collapsed beneath the speedster, slowing him as he raced to keep from falling into the abyss they created. Graystone stood and spread her arms wide.

She grit her teeth and whispered, "Boo."

Her large hands came together with a force unachievable without magic. A shock wave of dark energy burst forth, hitting the akuma dead on. The speedster froze, but a set of jingling keys turned black and produced a little purple butterfly.

Ladybug, unaffected by the the power, wasted no time in snatching the akuma and purifying it.

The city and victim quickly returned to normal, and Cat Noir rushed to the victim's aid.

Ladybug looked at Graystone.

Graystone said nothing, flicking her wrists to deactivate the stone armor.

"What exactly does making an earthquake with your hands have to do with protection?" she asked.

"Graystone knew Ladybug had an inkling of distrust for her still. Not that she blamed the girl, Ladybug hardly knew Graystone emor/em Ardyn. But she feared telling the young heroine the truth of her mraculous's power wouldn't help.

"You got him, didn't you?" Graystone answered.

Cat Noir strolled over, somewhat excited. "So, basically, you could get the akuma out this whole time, and you've been letting us do all the work?"

Graystone laughed, grateful for his interruption. "Sorry, whiskers. I know how much you enjoyed being a hero."

"I also enjoy sleep," he remarked, "And living my life."

They laughed together, Ladybug looking pensive.

"What's the matter, M'lady?" Cat Noir looked to her.

Graystone's miraculous beeped, as if on cue. "Well, I better go. As much as Nadja would love to film a detransformation."

She lifted her wings and in a gust, she was gone. Ladybug watched her go, the same expression on her face. Cat Noir couldn't stay to chat and left shortly after, leaving Ladybug to her thoughts.

...

"You're going to have to tell them now," Rocc reminded her, hanging upside-down from an exposed pipe on the ceiling of her small apartment.

"You think I don't know that?" Ardyn snapped.

"Why are you so ashamed of me?" Rocc asked.

"I'm not ashamed," she lied.

"You are a terrible liar," he crossed his little arms.

Ardyn sighed. "How well do you think that would go, Rocc? 'My power is fear. I literally scare the evil thing out of hiding.' Really screams 'I'm trustworthy,' doesn't it?"

"Fear has kept you safe your entire life."

"Fear has kept me running my entire life," Ardyn corrected.

"Even so, you're alive," he reasoned.

She sighed again. "Fear is how most of these people get akumatized in the first place. Look what happened on heroes' day."

"They became akumatized because they let it get the best of them, not because they felt it. Fear inspires a reaction, the reaction you choose defines how you make it out of a situation," Rocc explained. "People don't realize how important fear is, and sadness, anger, embarrassment... they are all necessary."

"Since when are you the expert on human emotion?" she snapped.

"I've been around longer than humanity," he answered. "I've picked up a few things."

She dropped her chin into her palm, defeated.

"You must tell them the truth, before it becomes too late."


End file.
